Hope's Long Enduring Journey
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to "Haley's Hope". In this story, Hayley deals with a crisis of faith and health. Hayley's children, Hope and Journey (a boy) try to find their way.
1. The Thorn in Her Flesh

Time Period: A Flashback

Hayley's p.o.v (after being gang raped)

Defenseless, I was gang raped by members of my wolf pack. Klaus and his siblings discovered me

bleeding out in a dark alley. My five year old daughter Hope led them to me. Although we were

under attack and I sent her away, she came back for me anyway. My breakdown wasn't enough to

chase them off. Damaged beyond repair, I didn't want them especially Hope to see me this way.

"Mom, please let daddy and his siblings help you" Hope pleaded with me. "I thank you for your

concern, but I don't need your help" I denied struggling to gain balance. Nausea and a fainting spell

immobilized me, therefore I gave up all control.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A guest bedroom in the Mikaelson Mansion

Situation: Haley discovers she is pregnant

Haley's p.o.v

I am jolted awake. I can hear Klaus and Camille talking over me. They are arguing about telling me

something or not. "Please stop arguing. Just tell me whatever it is. I can handle the truth" I demand.

"You are pregnant" Klaus announces shattering my rosy glass ceiling. I cry and scream bloody

murder as if he is violating me. Cammy tries to restrain me. She offers to counsel me. She wants to

help me make the best decision for my baby.

* * *

Hayley's p.o.v

Besides recovering from the rape, I am dealing with severe morning sickness. My family has been

pressuring me to have an abortion. I don't want to terminate this tiny precious miracle of mine.

I want to give my son or daughter a chance to live. It has gotten to the point where I want to be

alone and cry freely without judgment.

* * *

Hayley's p.o.v

Klaus presents me with a small gift during dinner time. This is very unusual for him. Upon our

family's request, I open the present. "Klaus has given me a potion" I reveal. In my mind,

I am wondering what the hell will I need a potion for? "Haley, you can't have this baby. It will ruin our

family. Drinking the potion can end your pregnancy" Klaus warns me. "You didn't pressure

me to abort Hope. What has changed?" I recall. "Hope was conceived in love. We created her.

The baby that you are carrying now is cursed" he explains breaking my heart. Nobody except for

Camille cares about me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Journey's birth

Hayley's p.o.v

Heavily pregnant, I am stuck in the middle of nowhere with my crazy family. We are very far away from home. They pay little attention to me and the

coyote following behind us. "My water just broke. I am in labor. I need help because the baby is coming!" desperately, I beg them. Rebecca and Freya,

the only two females whom I expect to help me, reject my request. Kol, Klaus, and Elijah are oblivious to my situation. I assume I will have to deliver the

baby on my own then. Hope's loud intense sobs changes their minds. She is crying because she feels my pain. Reluctantly, Rebecca and Freya

agree to be my midwives. They prepare a birthing bed for me inside an abandoned warehouse. Their support is a welcomed relief during my time of great

travail. Anxiously, Hope and the men wait outside. They hear me scream repeatedly "Get it out!". My midwives take turns shifting the baby

who is breached. I bring forth my son using all of the remaining strength left in my body.

* * *

Hayley's p.o.v

"Stop chasing your sister!" livid, I order my teenage son. Journey lacks self control. It takes a big

adult wolf like me to frighten him. Our thoughts collide into each other like cars. Eventually,

surrenders and I accept his apology. Hope looks on in amazement as we transform back into

humans. I sense another wild coyote lurking in the woods. He follows us home. He reveals

himself when I am alone in my bedroom. His name is Donovan. Donovan admits he was among the

men who raped me many years ago. Unlike the others, he regretted what he did to me. He

couldn't stop thinking about me. He claims he is Journey's father.

* * *

Hayley's p.o.v

"Settle down, honey. I don't want you to get soap in your eyes" I order my son. He is dirty and

doesn't care. I scrub him long and hard. "Mom! I am thirteen years old. I can clean myself" he

argues. "You have scars all over your body. Where did all these bumps and bruises come from?" I

point out. "I have been bullied" he admits. "Don't worry, baby. I will find and kill your attackers if you

give their names to me" I vow. "I hate myself and I want to die" he mumbles.


	2. I am so sorry, Hayley

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Doctor's office

Hayley's p.o.v

"Hayley, I remember there was a cyst on your right ovary. After much testing, I have your test

results" the doctor begins our conversation. "Please tell me the test results" anxious, I request.

"You have ovarian cancer. I am so sorry, Hayley" she drops on me like a ton of bricks. Before I

can fully proccess the news and have an emotional breakdown, I receive a call from Journey's

school. Apparently, Journey has disappeared. I bid the doctor farewell and then track down

Hope so that we can look for Journey together. Strangely, we are losing our memories of him.

Someone has put a curse on us or Journey erased himself from existence.


	3. More Than Just A Dead Heartbeat & Dream

Time Period: In an alternate universe, Journey was never born

Hayley's p.o.v

More than just a dead heartbeat and dream,

hope's long enduring journey, your humbled

difficult beginnings. You started out as a

small bump in the road and a heavy

burdensome load. You were worth

that big jump and leap of faith.


	4. An Infant Life Gone Way Too Soon

Time Period: A Flashback

Hayley's p.o.v

I know I am pregnant and should take it easy in my condition. The safety of my wolf pack weighs

heavy on my mind though. "Mommy, my legs hurt. I am hungry" Hope complains. We take a brief

break from patrolling. I offer Hope a snack from my emergency bookbag. We hear something

lurking behind the trees. Although we take cover, it is not enough to keep us out of harm's way.

* * *

Time Period: An alternate universe

Place: Klaus' memorial tree

"Do you want me to carve his name into the tree?" Klaus asks me. I nod my head yes. My heart

is broken because I have experienced a miscarriage. A young male vampire, one of Marcel's hybrids,

attacked Hope and me one day while we were out on patrol. Anyhow, Hope is safe now. Thankfully,

Klaus' siblings are taking care of Hope. She will not have a chance to witness me have an emotional

breakdown.


	5. You Revive Me By Waking Me Up Inside

Journey's p.o.v

Such extreme anguish describes my secret death wish.

You revive me by waking me up inside. I am sorry for

making you worry. You are my warm and safe sanctuary.

You revive me by waking me up inside. I witness your suffering

firsthand. It is not pretty sight at all. You are begining to run

empty and low out of fuel.


	6. Even Now You're Not A Lost Hopeless Case

Hope's p.o.v

You believe you have brought anguish

and suffering upon this world. Even

now you're not a lost hopeless case.


	7. Such A Bittersweet Misery and Blessing

Hayley's p.o.v

You are such a bittersweet misery and blessing.

I have tried to find meaning in your name.

Although you have been a thorn in my side,

I am glad and grateful you were born.


	8. Stranded In The Wilderness of Your Mind

Journey's p.o.v

Stranded in the wilderness of your mind,

you are a free spirit. Restless, I wait for

tomorrow when you will come back

home. I am blue, but I know you didn't

mean to leave me behind.


	9. I Have Always Loved You and Wanted You

Time Period: A Flashback-Pre Journey's birth

Situation: Hayley's therapy session with Camille

Hayley's p.o.v

"I was raped and now I am pregnant. Klaus has given me a portion. This portion could possibly end

my pregnancy" I begin our therapy session. "What is your plan for the baby?" Camille asks me.

"I don't want the baby. On the otherhand, I will never forgive myself if I had an abortion or allowed

someone to raise my baby" I confide in Camille. "You have been a good mother to Hope. You will be

a wonderful mom to this unborn baby" Camille predicts.


	10. I Wasn't Better Off Without My Children

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Journey's birth and almost near death experience in an abandoned warehouse

Haley's p.o.v

I squatted hoping and praying gravity would bring the baby further down the birth canal. I stretched and pushed myself beyond the pain. It was my goal and desire to get him out asap. Freya and Rebecca provided extra body support and encouragement for me.

My son Journey arrived, but he wasn't crying or breathing in which broke my heart. Staying stuck in a breached position for a long time had cut off his air supply. "Haley, your son is dead. I am so sorry for your loss" Rebecca apologized handing over my dead son. "No!" hysterical, I shouted to the heavens. I conceived Journey as the result of rape, but his life wasn't a mistake.

I was torn between mourning my son and expelling the afterbirth from my body. "Please wake up, sweetheart" Freya pleaded with my son. Miraculously, Journey came back to life. I realized I wasn't better off without my children.


	11. Blue Gray Twilight

Hope's p.o.v

Blue-gray twilight; I can, I can't express or explain myself very well. Go on and take the lead if you wish. Ridiculous necessary saving grace, a visit from the fashion police. Your prerogative, an extremely sensitive matter. This confusing complicated mystery novel, waiting to see what you will do next. I want to exit the scene, but I can't just escape or shut down. Looking back in hindsight, is it your fault or mine that my life is a hot mess? I can't fight away this uncertain depressing feeling. God only knows how my swansong will turn out. Hope is a bonfire. I desire to soar sky high.


	12. A Life and Love That I Almost Gave Up On

Haley's p.o.v

Hope's long enduring journey, a spirit of joy and unity, lingering happy good thoughts. Lost and wandering in the desert for forty days and nights, a life and love that I almost gave up on. This little wolf, an ever present daily muse and inspiration of mine. A life and love that I almost gave up on, my last surviving legacy. Your personal freewill, destiny, and fate are out of my hands.


	13. Forever Beloved

Journey's p.o.v

After all of my friends leave me,

I cleave onto you and you never

grieve my spirit. You express your

love for me through your actions.

You love me, I just know it with my

heart so I don't have to question

you. Naughty by nature, it is possible

for me to be imperfect and to act

immature sometimes. Your uncondtional

love is my cure that comes in a variety

shades of yellow. I feel less mellow

whenever I am in your presence because

your hugs bring life to my bones. You are

so silly and I am happy that we are family

for you bring a smile to my face.


	14. Black and Blue Fray

Haley's p.o.v

Black and blue fray,

damaged worthless

broken heavenly goods.

A self afflicted cutter

replaces the sun with

dark rainy gray skies.

Bitter, it takes an eternity

for things to get better.

Unwanted, serenity is

tossed aside just like

an old love letter. Self

man made beautiful

disaster, unlikable monster,

whenever will this madness

and sadness end? Bleeding

to stay alive, a friend in need

is a friend in deed forever.

A seed of hope is planted in

the ground where love remains

untouchable. Blue skies come

out to play again until sunset.


End file.
